itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Power Rangers Samurai
Power Rangers Samurai is the eighteenth entry in the Power Rangers franchise, and the first made upon Saban Brands re-buying the rights to Power Rangers from Disney. Footage and props used are adapted from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Themes for this season include training, ancient samurai heritage, elements, and leadership. The season is continued in Power Rangers Super Samurai. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient Samurai Symbols of Power which give them control over the elements of Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious Warrior bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Jayden Shiba - Red Ranger - played by Alex Heartman - the original character sheets referred to him as Reese. Red Ranger is the leader of the Power Rangers. His element is fire and his zord a lion. Kevin - Blue Ranger - played by Najee De-Tiege - the original character sheets referred to him as Baron. Blue Ranger lives by the code of the Samurai. His element is water and his zord a dragon. Mike - Green Ranger - played by Hector David Jr - the original character sheets referred to him as Parry. Green Ranger is creative, loves video games, and is a bit of a rebel. His element is forest and his zord a bear. Emily - Yellow Ranger - played by Brittany Anne Pirtle - the original character sheets referred to her as Ava. Yellow Ranger is innocent, sweet, and the youngest of the Rangers. her element is earth and her zord an ape. Mia Watanabe - Pink Ranger - played by Erika Fong - the original character sheets referred to her as Sadie. Pink Ranger is the big sister of the Rangers. Her element is sky and her zord a turtle. Antonio Garcia - Gold Ranger - played by Steven Skyler. The original character sheets referred to him as Wesley. He was Jayden's childhood friend Allies *Mentor Ji *Spike - known on casting sheets as "Skinny Mack" *Bulk - his return was disguised thanks to a casting sheet for a "Big Jack" character. Villains *Master Xandred - main villain. *Serrator - Main general.http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/27075 *Deker - 1/2 human and Nighlok *Dayu - Deker's wife (when Dayu was Dalia) and Xandred's Harmonium musician *Octoroo - Xandred's advisor *Moogers - footsoldiers Arsenal Weapons *Fire Smasher *Hydro Bow *Forest Spear *Earth Slicer *Sky Fan *Barracutta Blade *Spin Sword *Mega Blade Zords *Samurai Gigazord **Claw Armor Megazord ***Battlewing Megazord ****Samurai Battlewing *****Beetle Zord *****Swordfish Zord *****Tiger Zord ****Samurai Megazord *****Lion Folding Zord *****Dragon Folding Zord *****Bear Folding Zord *****Ape Folding Zord *****Turtle Folding Zord ***Claw Battle Zord (East, West, South, and North) ****Claw Zord ****OctoZord **Bull Zord Other *Samuraizer *Gold Morpher *Symbol Power *Power Discs 'Episodes ' Power Rangers Samurai episodes Trivia *Toei is now credited in the opening. They also now credit the Sentai writers. Neither has ever happened before. *In this season the rangers use Symbol Power to morph and summon their zords, each symbol is a Japanese kanji. Rumours *Mentor Ji was rumoured to be named Takeru, the same name as ShinkenRed. Official Website http://www.powerrangers.com/seasons-samurai.html References Videos Category:Saban Brands Era Category:Seasons